custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mending Rot
Mending Rot is a story serial created by Hestisimi, set in the World of Spherus Magna in the Malevolent Strides Universe 113,00 years after what is known as The Plague, the counterpart of The Shattering. Prologue “Leave them to me, Roaghker!” A voice shouted. The Glatorian was in a state of shock, he could not believe it at all. Not the fighting between the Skrall and Toa of Debris. But the fact they found them. They went through everything to try to stop these Toa. They were so close to finding Marendar. They were so close to finding the whereabouts of the robed Glatorian. How did the Toa find them? Roaghker felt his rage build up inside of him. Fights surrounded him. Blood was being spilt. He hoped it was the Toa; but knew how difficult it was to slay them. They took his freedom before, he wouldn’t let it happen again. He mounted his bo-staff into its rotary form, ready to fly off. He didn’t care any longer if he would be brandished a traitor. He flew off, he didn’t know what to do, perhaps following the clues to find Marendar would help. He snuck off, there wasn’t a single Toa following him, noticing him. Not even a Toa of Smog. It was quiet this high up. He couldn’t remember if the black clouds that swamped the lands were ever white. It seemed like such a distant memory. The incursion going on, now miles past him still haunted his mind. He needed to know, from the start, where did it all go wrong? Krideus looked upon his ruined organization. So many men betraying him, so much destruction that laid at his feet. Like a thin tower, even though great in structure, it tumbled at his feet with little effort. How did his rivals gain so much power? Where did this power come from? He hated asking questions he didn’t know the answer to. What angered him more was that he was spared. One of the worst things that could happen to a Toa was to live to know that their foundations came tumbling down like it was nothing. Absolutely freaking nothing. He needed to find that Glatorian, what was his name? Roaghker? It still came to a surprise to him that he ever felt happy to have that creature’s company. He allowed him to have power and he repaid him by disappearing without a trace. Coming back occasionally to fight him, fights which the Toa of Ash somehow enjoyed. That he thought he enjoyed. Could this have been his doing? It seemed like it, he received plenty of hatred met from Glatorian all too weak to be considered anything by Krideus. But now here you are, nothing more but a shell. He thought angrily. Malice grew in him. He needed to find Roaghker. There will be a fate worse than death for him. Krideus frowned, even so, his recollection of events with that Iron Tribe Glatorian made no sense. Where did it all go wrong? Chapter 1 Category:Stories Category:Malvolent Strides Universe